Dreams We Have As Kids All Fade Away
by elliee.yeah
Summary: Have you ever been in love with your best friends brother? Have you ever felt what it's like to know he only thinks of you as his 'sisters little mate? Well, welcome to my life. TOM/OFC, suggestions for a title please. ON HIATUS.
1. One

**Disclaimer: It's called FanFiction for two reasons.. Fan written by a fan. Fiction it is fictional. Meaning i do not own McFly.. darnit.**

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be in love with your best friends brother, yet he doesn't even know you exist? Have you ever realised that even if he did happen to notice you someday you would still have no chance because he could get practically any girl in the country if he wanted? Have you ever been in love with McFly's Tom Fletcher?

If not, then I can tell exactly how that feels. When I was seven my family moved from America to England and I met Lucy, the chatty little girl from across the road. We soon became best friends; virtually inseparable. We were the type of friends that could finish each others sentences and knew each other better than we knew ourselves. For as long as I could remember, I had been infatuated with Lucy's older brother Tom. Lucy teases me, saying it was because of the day we made Tom be the Prince in our game of Princesses and Fairies and he rescued me from the evil 'dragon' (better known as my pet dog, Jasper). When I was younger it was always the innocent "Tom, I love you. When we're older we're going to get married." But as I got older, it became more awkward as I became more aware of boys and all I was able to do when he walked in the room was blush and mutter responses to his questions.

Then, when I was fifteen my Dad announced we were moving back to America. It broke my heart, I would have to leave my home and friends behind as I returned to a place I hardly remembered and where I knew nobody. The day I left was the worst day of my life. Lucy and me cried so much, we both looked like pandas by the end of it. The only contact with them for the next few years was a weekly phone call, a tradition Lucy and me had vowed to keep. Through Lucy I heard everything about Tom and his band, although I hadn't realised they were quite so successful until I noticed an advert for a film on the TV at work. I promptly dropped everything I was holding in shock as I saw a face I hadn't seen for years singing with three other guys in a room with Lindsay Lohan. I was dazed by his sudden appearance, and called his sister as soon as I had finished my shift.

"Luce! Tom! In a film! In America! Why didn't you tell me?"

She giggled at me, she had never really understood my infatuation with her brother, and even though I lived on another continent and had had other boyfriends she didn't understand why part of me was still excited by his sudden appearance.

"I dunno, it slipped my mind. They do a lot of things, you can't expect me to remember them all. Anyway, I though he would have called you to meet up or something, he mentioned finding you to catch up…"

My heart was beating rapidly against my ribcage as I processed this information – he actually remembered me. He had wanted to find me.

A few weeks passed, and Tom still hadn't gotten in touch with me. From what I gathered from Lucy he had already returned home, and although she told me he had tried to get in touch with me I doubted it, sure she was just trying to preserve my feelings.

Weeks became months, and month's years. There were no more signs of McFly in America. As I moved to a more rewarding job, I began to save money to buy a ticket so I could finally visit Lucy back in England. I thought it was going to take me years (I had never been one for saving my money) until a few weeks before my 21st birthday my Dad presented me with a first class plane ride to England.

A week later I found myself boarding a plane ready to return to the place I had grew up in, the place I had not seen for six years, the place I was about to spend the best two months of my life in.

* * *

**SOO. I was planning on writing a new fic, and this is not it. Instead, it is some random idea that popped into my head whilst I sat being insanely bored because i can't walk (i broke my toe falling over in the middle of the classroom as we played a game called ladders that involves jumping and running over peoples legs.. i failed the not tripping over the peoples legs part. anyway, then i went to a concert the day after even though i knew it was broke and made it worse because i spent the whole time jumping up and down just to annoy the girls behind us because they complained we were standing up, i mean, come on, its a concert! of course you're gonna stand up!) ANYWAY. you want to read the fic, not about my -cough- interesting life.**

**so we'll see how it plans out. :)**

**feedback please?**

**i'm going to my nana's for the next week or so and she doesn't have the best internet connection so unless i get another chapter done and upload it tonight i doubt there'll be an update for a while, so sorry about that. :)**

**anywayy; enjoy, review, eat chocolate.**

**Ellie, a.k.a that girl (LOL.) that writes really short chapters and really long A/N's.**

**oh, and suggestions for a title? i can't think of a decent one right now. **

**x**


	2. Two

**Discaimer: McFly are not mine, nor are they likely to be unless the move to a country where the owning of people is legal. (Obviously I shall follow and own them and well, i'll leave that to your imaginations..)**

* * *

I wasn't too sure what to expect when I arrived at the airport. I spent most of the journey wondering what Lucy had planned for us and (although I was reluctant to admit it) if I would see Tom. I had promised myself that I would spend my time enjoying whatever Lucy had arranged, not pining after her brother. As far as I was concerned I was there to see my best friend no matter how hung up I was on some guy I hadn't spoken to in six years, however amazingly perfect he may be.

My anticipation seemed to make the journey last longer, I tried everything from sleeping to watching films but I couldn't keep my mind of my imminent arrival. Finally, the pilot informed us we would soon be landing shortly, causing the butterflies in my stomach to increase. I told myself one last time that I was here to see Lucy and no one else. Even after spending most of the flight worrying about my arrival, I was now eager to finally get through arrivals and back into the country I had grown up in. Picking both of my hot pink suitcases from the baggage carousel I made my way towards the doors leading out to the waiting area.

There's a part in the film Love Actually, where the person talks about the Arrivals at Heathrow airport. He says that whenever he feels down he thinks of it, because all around you there are families and loved ones reuniting; and you have to admit, he's right. The atmosphere is electric and you can't help but feel excited as you join the masses of people wandering through to meet their friends and relatives. Part of me was wary about not recognising Lucy (or her not recognising me) because it had been so long since we had seen each other but as a high-pitched squeal of "Jadeeee!" reached me I knew there was no need to worry. Before I knew it I was engulfed in a hug, almost causing me to trip over my luggage and go flying across the floor of the airport. After a minute or so after squeezing the air out of each other we stopped and let go, I regained by balance slightly and looked at my friend. She actually hadn't changed that much, considering the last time I saw her we were fifteen. She still had the same perfect features and gorgeous blonde curls.

Standing behind her was a large group of people. The first faces I recognised was Lucy's parents. Both of them were standing grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I hurried over to them, and gave them each a hug. It was funny that now I saw them I realised how much I had missed them; they had been like second parents to me for a large portion of my childhood. Standing next to them was him. Tom. Frankly, he looked amazing. He was taller than when I had last seen him; his hair was styled differently – short and a sandy blonde colour – and he was definitely more toned. Turns out six years can make a _lot_ of difference. He held out his arms to me, expecting a hug, and I more than happily obliged. "Nice to have you back, JayJay." He muttered in my ear, a grin on his face. Next to him were three other guys, all extremely good looking and judging by the looks they were getting I presumed they were the rest of Tom's band.

"McFly, right?" I asked.

"Collectively, yeah." The tallest one replied, then gestured to himself – "Harry" – the curly haired one – "Danny" – and the smallest one - "Dougie".

"Awesome." I grinned, and before I knew it the three of them pulled me into a bear hug. Tom joined, followed by Lucy as she protested they were keeping me to themselves and after all, it was her I had come to see.

The car journey back was one of the best I had ever experienced. Lucy and me sat in the back of her parents' car talking, well, as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I found it exhilarating to be back in the country I had grown up in, although slightly unnerving as I hadn't adjusted to their road system yet. It confused me to see everything on the wrong side, although it entertained Lucy to see me wince when we turned corners and reached junctions.

"So," she grinned at me mischievously "you over Tom yet?"

I felt my cheeks flush red as she looked at me knowingly.

"You didn't go totally red and stupid this time."

God, that girl notices everything.

"I've grown up a bit. Not an embarrassed teenager anymore."

"So you're an embarrassed adult now?"

I hit her on the arm playfully as we pulled up outside the house. I got out of the car and found myself gazing up at the familiar building, finally feeling I was back home.

* * *

**I like this story. It kinda writes itself. (:**

**I dislike homework. It kinda takes up the time I need to assist the story in writing itself. ):**

**So sorry about that, blame my teachers.**

**I'll try for a short A/N this time, so basically:**

**REVIEW ELSE I'LL SEND AN ARMY OF EVIL BUNNIES ARMED WITH SPORKS AND WHISKS AFTER YOU.**

**Mmkay?**

**Ellie.**

**x**


End file.
